


Games

by whore_for_bees



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Gaming, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whore_for_bees/pseuds/whore_for_bees
Summary: Kenma Kozume and Y/N had been friends for years, and he wants to get her into some of his favourite games. While Kenma wants to play things like League of Legends or Stardew Valley, Y/N has different kinds of games in mind...
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader
Kudos: 25





	Games

Y/n knocked on Kenma's door. He and her had been close for years now, almost a little too close. They had been friends for a while and they would always be near each other. Y/n loved hearing about the things Kenma liked. She could listen to him talk about volleyball or gaming for _hours_ . It made her heart flutter and made her feel _other things_ too. She had come to the conclusion that she liked Kenma, beyond just her friend, but as someone she wanted to hear all sorts of other things from. She had asked him to show her how to play his favourite video game. he happily obliged, and that's what had brought her to his house. He opened the door. y/n looked at him, he was only slightly taller than her but was still considered short by the standard, that didn't matter to y/n tho. he was still tall enough that he could stand over her and make her feel small, the kind of small that left her in anticipation. she thought about how he would look if she made him feel small, what kind of sounds and faces he would make as she made him feel good, no, _better than good_ made him feel **ecstasy**. she wasn't sure who she wanted to be in charge more, the thought made blood rush to all parts of her body. "Hey y/n, I'm glad you came, you ready for me to show you how to play?" "Of course," y/n said as she stepped inside.

Kenma had taken her to his room where he had his computer. Kenma sat down in the chair and y/n stood beside him. He started explaining the mechanics of the game as y/n zoned out to the sound of his voice. "Here, you try," he said as he got up from the chair and gesturing for y/n to sit down. She sat in his chair and he stood behind her. she moved the character around and tried to get control of them. "um Kenma? how do you jump?" she flushed lightly, feeling stupid for not knowing how it worked. "Here, let me show you," he said softly. He leaned over y/n's frame. _He was making her feel small_ . She felt her body heating up as she felt him pressing against her lightly, but it was still enough to get her excited. "Why don't you watch me play a match, and I'll explain it as we go?" his voice snapped her attention back to the real world. _'come on y/n, pay attention'_ she thought to herself. Kenma began to play and he began to narrate what he was doing "a good rule of thumb is to never stand in things that appear on the ground, yannow unless you _want_ to die" he looked so focused on his game, y/n began to heat up again. A single, persistent thought invaded her mind. ' _how would he sound if he was a little..._ **_distracted_ ** ' this made y/n flush red. Her mind hazed over and she began to speak without speaking "Do you want to try something?" he didn't even turn away from the screen. "And what is that?" y/n had finally come to the realization of what she was about to say, but she didn't want to stop. "I was wondering if you would like a little... support from... _under that table_ " y/n looked expectantly at Kenma. "Well if you were going to start, now would be a good time" _'d-did he just agree?'_ y/n wasn't sure what to do. she just stood there in disbelief. "are you going to come over here? or are you going to keep me waiting?" This made her even more flustered. She crawled under the desk and stared at all she could see was _the bulge that was pressing against his jeans_ . Y/n lifted her hand and placed it over Kenma's hard cock. he let out a short, breathy moan. hearing him like that was almost enough to make y/n start moaning herself, she loved hearing moans, it proved that she was doing a good job, _that she was giving them so much pleasure that they couldn't keep it in_ . she moved her hands to the button of his jeans. y/n awkwardly shuffled his pants down to his ankles. She was now staring at his boxers. she could now more clearly see the outline of his cock, pressing up against his underwear. She gently pulled off Kenma's remaining layer of clothes and his cock sprung out. Y/n gulped as she looked at his erect cock. she wasn't exactly sure what to do. she moved her hand over to his hard member. she moved her hand slowly up and down his shaft. she felt her hand dragging against his skin. _'I think I might need a little something to lube him up_ '. Y/n placed her mouth at the tip of Kenma's dick. She flicked her tongue and swirled it around, eliciting a small moan from his mouth "f-fuck.. ahn" he breathed out. Hearing him moan like that sent her over the edge, she felt her core heating up. She moved away from his sensitive spot. "Kenma, do me a favour and explain what you're doing" y/n spoke looking at him from under the table. "I don't think I can keep quiet if I do that." he whimpered, with his red face looking down at hers. "good, I want to hear how good I make you feel, so don't hold back okay" y/n felt embarrassed saying it out loud but the embarrassment was worth hearing Kenma, hearing how he was wracked with pleasure. Y/n moved her head back to the tip of his cock. she began sliding her head up and down savouring every moan and breath kenma let out. "i- I'm gonna cum~" kenma moaned out. y/n slowed her pace to almost a stop, moving as slow as she could while making sure kenma wouldn't soften up. "why are you slowing down, I'm so close" y/n pulled her head off of Kenma's member with a soft _pop_ "if you want it that bad," she began, a smirk creeping into her face. " _beg for it_ ' he looked away from her hiding his face in his hand. then he spoke, in a soft *pleading* tone. "please let me cum, I promise I'll be a good boy.. m-mommy" he stuttered out. y/n began to move her head up and down quickly on his dick, feeling her thick saliva coat his cock. "f-fuck I'm-" Kenma placed his hands on y/n's head as she sped up even faster. he stroked her hair and combed his fingers through her hair. "please, _please_ . I- uahh- I want it so bad **_please_ ** " he moaned out ' _does he know how hot he is when he moans_?' y/n thought to herself. Just then she felt Kenma grab onto her hair, he bucked his hips forward and began to moan even louder. "I'm, o-oh fuck!" he yelled out as he filled up her throat with a thick string of cum. As y/n pulled her head off of his dick she made sure to get every drop of his cum. She looked him in the eyes as she swallowed. y/n shuffled out from under the table and faced kenma. He stood up from the chair, a little wobbly as his legs were still numb from cumming, and pulled y/n into a kiss, pushing her against the desk, and pushing himself against her, grinding himself Into her as he kissed her softly. He slid one of his hands around her waist and the other roamed her side, before moving up to her breast. He moved both of his hands to the hem of her shirt and pulled it up over her head. He broke this kiss for only a moment before melting their lips back together. Now his hands went to different places, one of his hands cupping her breast while the other fiddled with the buttons of her pants. He pulled down y/n's pants and knelt down as he did so. "Go sit in the chair okay?" he whispered as he grabbed at her hips. Y/n moved sheepishly to the chair and sat down, clasping her hands in front of the heat between her legs. "you made me lose my game, so I think I should distract you a little too~" he grabbed y/n's hands and placed them on the arms of the chair. Kenma proceeded to pull off y/n's panties and ran one of his fingers along her womanhood. As his finger rolled over her clit, her body jolted and she let out a short gasp. "oh, are you sensitive here? I think I know

something the would feel _much_ better~" kenma wrapped his arms around y/n's thighs and pulled her to the edge of the seat and gently placed his tongue against her. Kenma began to slowly flick his tongue and suck on y/n's clit, holding her thighs in place every time she moved or shook, making sure she would feel every second, and _every_ movement of his tongue. Y/n grasped at his hair, trying his best not to pull his head as to avoid this never-ending string of pleasure from being interrupted. As she shook more and became louder in her moans, kenma moved faster, living to hear the sounds she made because of his tongue, because of _him_ the knot that had been growing in y/n's body was about to burst "Auuuhh k-kenma i- ohh fuck" y/n moaned out, just then the felt the pressure that had been building snap, her body pushed her into ecstasy. Kenma ate her out at a moderate pace to let her ride out her orgasm. once y/n could think again she heard kenma speak with a proud, sickly-sweet voice "I promised to be a good boy didn't I?"

**Author's Note:**

> Sup babes! I wrote this as a bit of a joke but my friends seemed to like it so I decided to share! I hope to update soon :)


End file.
